Super Smash Bros. Ultimate
Super Smash Bros. Ultimate is the latest entry in the Super Smash Bros. series, releasing on the Nintendo Switch on December 7, 2018 everywhere. It includes all the characters and most stages from across the series. Gameplay The game mostly stays the same as Super Smash Bros. for Wii U though the game has been streamlined more for competitive play. This time, stage is decided before character selection. Damage is increased for one-on-one fights. Directional Air Dodges have returned but, dodging will be slower for increased use. Final Smashes have changed for a lot of characters with most becoming short cinematic finishers. Assist Trophies have changed so that some of them can be attacked and KO'd. KO'd ones can earn points for the player that defeats them. There are over 50 different characters including cameos from third parties. Roster The game includes every character from across the series. Some characters which share the same moveset are moved to the same character slot as Echo Characters. *Mario *Donkey Kong *Link *Samus *Kirby *Fox *Pikachu *Luigi *Yoshi *Ness *Captain Falcon *Jigglypuff *Peach *Daisy *Bowser *Ice Climbers *Sheik *Zelda *Dr. Mario *Pichu *Falco *Marth *Lucina *Young Link *Ganondorf *Mewtwo *Roy *Mr. Game & Watch *Meta Knight *Pit *Dark Pit *Zero Suit Samus *Wario *Solid Snake *Ike *Squirtle *Ivysaur *Charizard *Diddy Kong *Lucas *Sonic *King Dedede *Olimar *Lucario *R.O.B. *Toon Link *Wolf *Villager *Mega Man *Wii Fit Trainer *Rosalina *Little Mac *Greninja *Mii Fighter(s) *Palutena *Pac-Man *Robin *Shulk *Bowser Jr. *Duck Hunt *Ryu *Cloud *Corrin *Bayonetta *Inkling *Ridley Stages * Battlefield * Final Destination * 3D Land * 75m * Arena Ferox * Balloon Fight * Big Blue * Boxing Ring * Bridge of Eldin * Brinstar * Castle Siege * Coliseum * Corneria * Distant Planet * Dream Land * Duck Hunt * Find Mii * Flat Zone * Fourside * Frigate Orpheon * Gaur Plain * Garden of Hope * Gerudo Valley * Great Bay * Great Cave Offensive * Green Greens * Green Hill Zone * Halberd * Hyrule Castle * Jungle Japes * Kalos Pokémon League * Kongo Falls * Living Room * Luigi's Mansion * Lylat Cruise * Magicant * Mario Circuit (Super Smash Bros. Brawl) * Mario Circuit (Super Smash Bros. for Wii U) * Mario Galaxy * Midgar * Kingdom II * Mushroom Kingdom U * Mushroomy Kingdom * New Pork City * Norfair * Onett * Pac-Land * Palutena's Temple * Pictochat * Pilotwings * Pokémon Stadium 1 * Pokémon Stadium 2 * Port Town Aero Dive * Princess Peach's Castle * Prism Tower * Reset Bomb Forest * Shadow Moses Island * Saffron City * Skyloft * Skyworld * Smashville * Spear Pillar * Spirit Train * Super Mario Maker * Suzaku Castle * Temple * The Summit * Tomodachi Life * Tortimer Island * Town and City * Umbra Clock Tower * Unova Pokémon League * Venom * WarioWare, Inc. * Wii Fit Studio * Wily Castle * Wrecking Crew * Wuhu Island * Yoshi's Island (SSB) * Yoshi's Island (SSBB) * Yoshi's Story New * Great Plateau Tower * New Donk City * Moray Towers Items Here's the new items so far * Black Hole * Healing Field * Launch Star * Fake Smash Ball Development The game was first revealed during a Nintendo Direct broadcasted on March 8, 2018. However, if we are to believe the tweet made by Masahiro Sakurai, the director of the series, the game was in development for an unspecified amount of time before that. According to him, the game was not ready to by shown beyond his working title during this first trailer. The game Reception ja:大乱闘スマッシュブラザーズ SPECIAL Category:2018 video games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Nintendo games Category:Sora Ltd. games Category:Fighting games Category:Super Smash Bros. games